Subjects with AD with moderate dementia will enter a 24 month double-blind treatment period. Subjects will be randomly placed in one of four treatment groups which include selegiline with a-Tocopherol placebo, a-Tocopherol and selegiline placebo, selegiline and a-Tocopherol, and dual placebo group. Subjects will be assessed every three months and followed for specific outcome measures.